


Extra Pulp

by AgentBuzzkill



Series: Fic Requests [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Wonder how often the Grocery Shopping tag is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, he could just have some milk and deal with it. But at this point it’s just the principal of the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Pulp

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr who wanted a "you took the last gallon of orange juice at the super market and I was mad but then I saw how cute your butt was" AU for Tuckington.

Milk.

Eggs.

Bread.

Orange Juice.

A pretty simple list, but essential in order for Wash to concoct the perfect Sunday brunch. And he loved brunch, even if York did make fun of him for it every weekend. He still ate it whenever he was home, so he really didn’t have much of a leg to stand on in Wash’s eyes. Wash knew Carolina would beat him in almost every category in York’s eyes, but he had cornered the brunch market.

He managed to get almost everything on his list without conflict, peacefully filling his cart as he went. It was kind of nice, this peaceful Friday night shopping. A quiet weekend to look forward to, maybe curling up with a book and his cat. Wash pushed his rickety cart along the aisles of the grocery store, leaning on the handlebar as he made his way to the juice aisle for the final item on his list. 

The juice aisle looms ahead in front of him, promising a refreshing beverage to accompany his future breakfasts, and Wash scans the shelves. As his eyes pass by bottles of apple and cranberry, giving a dismissive roll of the eyes at prune, he notices that only one carton of orange juice is left. Extra pulp.

Wash hates pulp. But it will have to do.

Just as he is about to reach out and grab the carton, however, another hand snatches it up.

Wash looks at the offending hand, glances up at a man too immersed in whatever is happening on his phone to care about the fact that he is leaving Wash with no beverages for his breakfast.

Sure, he could just have some milk and deal with it. But at this point it’s just the principal of the thing.

The man glances at him and raises an eyebrow at Wash’s obvious staring. Wash has to admit, in any other scenario he might find the man cute. But this clear juice theft has left him to label the man as nothing but an enemy. The man gives him a small hesitant smile and nods in greeting, obviously intending to walk away with juice that Wash clearly saw first, before turning to leave.

Wash is about to shout something indignant, probably calling the honor of the stranger into question and subtly implying that he was raised in a barn, but then he notices it.

The stranger has a really cute butt.

And Wash isn’t normally one to notice such things. At least, not in a way that they completely distract him from his righteous anger.

But dammit that stranger has a really cute butt.

Wash makes some sort of aborted noise, the beginnings of an insult that turned into white noise in his mind the second he really took in how adorable the juice stealing man was, and the man hears it and turns.

"Um," he says, confusion evident at the shock in Wash’s face, "can I help you?"

Wash splutters for a bit, trying to find a reason for his behavior that won’t make him sound completely crazy, but he can’t really come up with anything more eloquent than “Uh…I…um…”

The stranger nods again, now getting visibly annoyed, but Wash’s mouth can’t seem to stop before he blurts out: “That’s my juice.”

To his credit, the stranger only looks mildly offended.

"Pretty sure there’s other places in town that sell orange juice, dude," he says, and Wash digs himself a deeper hole.

"I…brunch. It’s important." Heat rises and colors his face, and Wash thinks that he would just like to leave forever and never see this man ever again. 

The stranger just nods. “Right…” he says, looking down at the juice in his hands. “Wouldn’t want to intrude on brunch then, I suppose.” He holds the carton out to Wash, “Enjoy your pulp.”

"Th-Thanks," Wash says, taking the juice. He realizes at this point that he’s been awkwardly staring at the man for quite some time.

 _You just made a man give up his juice_ , a voice in the back of Wash’s head mutters to him, _do something nice!_

"Do you, uh. Coffee?" he asks, and the stranger actually smiles.

"Do I coffee?" the stranger replies. Wash hurries to clarify.

"Do you want to go get some. Coffee. With me. I’ll buy."

The stranger seems to consider the offer, glancing at the contents of Wash’s cart. “Will there be brunch?” he asks, catching Wash off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"With the coffee." The stranger steps closer, smiling wider, and Wash feels the heat return to his face.

"I…I suppose."

"Perfect." The stranger holds out his hand. "Give me your phone."

Wash complies. He figures it’s the best option for his dignity at this point. 

"Text me with a date and time," the man says, giving Wash’s phone back. "I’m free all weekend," he adds with a wink, before turning and grabbing a bottle of apple juice before he leaves.

Wash looks down at his phone, scrolling through his contacts before finding a new one.

Lavernius Tucker.

Brunch was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
